Strange days ahead
by TheCareBear
Summary: Strange days ahead: Tekkit Yogfic: For the new feed the tekkit beast update (as I like to call it). A new form of magic has come to Minecraftia and with it, two new souls with dark pasts. How will the gang deal with these new characters and with the crazy new magic?
1. Prologue: The Dangers of Magic

**I own nothing except the OC's of Victor and Victoria and Wilson the traveling trunk**

**A/N...**

**Yes, it's a yogfic, I am a big fan.**

**I am taking some artistic licenses here and there, because I like Wilson too much, I couldn't kill him off... :3**

**Also, I tend to use three characters and repeat them in my stories. So, this Victoria has nothing to do with Shepard. The first name of Victoria is just a model I use for 'good' characters. Same with Victor, for 'evil' characters and Lou with 'neutral' characters. I could make different ones, but I'm lazy.**

**Warning: Use of language, fighting, nuke explosion, blood, screaming, fire, and owls.**

* * *

Victoria Mila runs up the stone steps, Wilson—her traveling trunk—hopping after her. With her elemental cutter in her right hand, she turns her left shoulder to the closed wooden door, still running and uses her momentum to knock the door down. "Victor!" She screams above the howling wind. Her silvery eyes scanning the roof-top for him, as the wind whips her black cloak and equally black hair around. Her normally soft face contorts into one of anger as she spots him. "Victor!" she screams again.

Victor Ncazgla turns to face her. He grins wickedly, cracks opening along his face, twisting purple taint shining through. He snakes his tongue to lick his lips—purple tendrils' growing from his thin lips. Lifting his own elemental cutter, he points it at Victoria, and shouts over the wind. "You're too late, Sister! Once the machines explode, Taint will spread rapidly throughout this world!"

"Like hell it will, Brother!" Pulling at the knot at her neck, Victoria unties her cloak, letting the wind carry it away. In the distance, there is a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. As the roof-top briefly illuminates, the light shines off of Victoria's dark void armour. As the light fades, her eyes glow slightly, a fire burning in them. "No matter how much Taint you spread, there will always be Vis to counter-act it!"

Victor laughs, a coarse and guttural laugh, as the rain begins to fall. "Your Silver Order cannot hope to stand against my power! This world will fall to the Taint, and when you are broken your eldritch filled mind will bend to my will!" In another flash of lightening, Victor's corrupted nano armour, glows a dull purple, that fades as the light does.

Gripping her sword tighter, Victoria takes a step towards him, "I would die before I bow to you!"

Victor growls, his upper lip curling in anger, "fine, sister! Let's finish this!" Screaming her charges forward, his sword raised high above his head.

Wordlessly screaming, Victoria charges, her sword crossing with his. The power of purest of magic against that of foulest of taint, electrifies the aura around the two.

As they clash, their blades moving faster than the very lightening they create, their hate and anger fueling their attacks. Pushing each other back, they roar at each other, charging again. They pour all of their magic into their attack. Somewhere in the distance, the taint machines explode, flooding the land with the foul taint. Feeling the hit in the aura, Victoria weakens her grip slightly. Seeing this, Victor pushes forward, slicing into Victoria's skin, drawing silvery blue blood. Allowing her head to be moved back by the momentum, she launches her herself at her brother, once his sword is down, head butting him.

Staggering backwards, Victor grabs his bleeding nose as Victoria traces her cut, from an inch above her right eyebrow, down her cheek and ending just an inch from her upper lip. Spitting out purple blood, Victor growls at her, "You'll pay for that, Sister!"

Victoria grips her sword with both her hands, her knuckles turning white. Gathering her magic around her, it begins to whip around her, silver-white fire engulfing her sword. "Let's end this, Brother!"

Victor grins and matches her position, gathering his magic, his sword engulfed in dark purple fire, "Let's, Sister!"

Yelling they charge each other, the swords clash with one final thunder clap. Their raw power shatters through the already weakened aura, surrounding them in blinding light. The magic shatters their sword and their armour, expanding outward, cracking through the thick building. This powerful magic shatters across the multi-verse. Most worlds are able to withstand that raw magic, with exception of Minecraftia, where the aura is dangerously thin.

* * *

As the Nuke explodes destroying Blackrock Hold, pulsating nodes appear in the aura, hidden from mortal eyes. These withering masses of raw magic build in pressure until they explode, flooding Minecraftia with Vis, spreading and forming new nodes in the aura, which twist the landscape revealing long hidden secrets. The raw magic overloads the energy collectors and energy condensers, causing them short out or in some cases explode.

One particularly large node explodes, shooting two beams of out. The beams head away from rapidly, dissipating quickly as they formed. One of the beams hits the mountain near Blackrock Hold, just on the other side of the lake. The force of the impact causes the mountain to explode; the other beam lands in a jungle, sliding through, leaving a trail of fire.

Groaning, Victoria opens her eyes. Taking in her surroundings, she notices she is in a crater on the side of a mountain. _'A mountain, what-? Why am I here'_ She thinks to herself. The memories come flooding and she bolts up, but groans and grips her stomach, settling back down. Next to her, Wilson nuzzles into her, looking happily up at his mistress. Victoria smiles gently down at her traveling trunk. Opening it up, she checks its upgrades and her items. The harnessed rage, contained emptiness, and quicksilver core upgrades are still intact, but only her wand of reversal and goggles of revealing made it.

Slowly standing, she leans on the mountain wall, looking over the lake over at the smoldering ruin of Blackrock. "Hopefully I didn't cause that, Wilson," she mutters to her trunk. Collecting the fallen dirt and cobblestone blocks, Victoria slowly makes her way to the water's edge. Slowly she begins to build a makeshift bridge, "Come on, Wilson, let's see if we can help, or if they can help us."

On the other side of Minecraftia, Victor pulls himself up, cracking his jaw back into place. Groaning, he looks back at the fire slowly consuming the Jungle, the hooting of owls and the flapping of wings filling the air. Shrugging, Victor rubs his sore jaw, "Damn…" he mutters to himself. Looking into his inventory he smirks, seeing that his sword of the Zephyr, the Pickaxe of the Core, and his boots of the meteor, survived. Slipping on the boots and taking a few practice swings of the sword, Victor laughs to himself softly. Gently touching his nose, he groans as the pain flares up. "I'll kill her for that." He mutters softly. Walking deeper into the forest he begins to plan ways to kill Victoria, smirking the whole while.


	2. Chapter 1: Nuclear Blues

**I own nothing except the OC's of Victoria and Wilson**

**A/N...**

**So, hopefully I got the characters right, I mean I don't want to be killed by a mob of angry yognau(gh)ts **

**Warning: Minor language, yelling, implied crying, nuclear cloud, blood, Wilson, and Tee.**

* * *

The shock-wave shook the Crooked Caber, knocking down paintings and stone mugs, forcing Nilsey and Ravs to hold onto the bar or else fall down. Moving over to the window, Rythian brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright light. Sneaking a glance between the spaces between his fingers, his jaw drops slightly. The normally red and golden nuclear cloud has turned blue and dull purple due to the gases reacting with the already damaged node over Blackrock.

Looking out the window, Ravs' jaw drops, "Holy…" Seeing Rythian move towards the door, he reaches out grabbing Rythians' arm. "You can't be going out there. That's a nuke!"

Pulling his arm away he turns to Ravs, "Zoey's out there!" He throws the doors open, averting his eyes from the cloud. "Come on, Tee." He motions to the dinosaur that is closing his eyes from the blast.

Tee, cracking open one eye, quickly glances from Rythian to the darkening cloud, before shutting his eye and shaking his head.

"Come on, Tee!" Rythian more sternly; when the dinosaur shakes his head again, Rythian shakes his head, runs to the edge of the small island and jumps, expecting to fly, but instead he crashes into the water. Spluttering upwards, Rythian pulls himself onto land again, looking at his ring. The normally glowing ring is dark, as if it is powered off. Stand up, he jumps again, and lands on his feet once more. Checking his Klein Star, his eyes widen slightly. The Klein Star is powered down and a large crack runs through the middle of it.

Looking up from his broken Klein Star, Rythian sees the cooling nuclear cloud, the dull purple mushroom cloud. Clenching his hand into a fist, so hard that his knuckles turn white, he dives into the water, swimming towards Blackrock Hold.

Nilsey walks out, shutting the doors behind, keeping the chickens in the bar, while Ravs is fixing the mugs and putting the painting back on the wall. Handing Teep a boat, Nilsey jerks his thumb to Rythian, "Here you go, Mr. Dinosaur."

Nodding to Nilsey, Teep sets the boat in the water and rows after Rythian.

* * *

Coughing from the smoke and the radiation in the area, both Rythian and Teep make their way through the ruins of Blackrock hold. Through the smoke, they can see the extent of the damage. From Gilbert's/Ringo's pen to Teep's watchtower, a large crater is nestled in between. Peering over the edge of the crater, Rythian can just barely see bedrock. No trace of Zoey is left, no body, not even bones. Falling to his knees, he buries his face in his hands, weeping for the loss of his love, cursing both himself and Duncan for her death.

Teep pulls out his bow and an arrow, pointing into the smoke, almost growling. Looking up, Rythian follows Teep's glaring. A shadowy figure in the smoke stands looking at the pair. As he squints, Rythian can barely make out the shape. A female with one hand on her stomach, and the other hand rose slightly, as a sign of peace or surrender with a chest near her feet.

Coughing to clear his voice, he calls to her, "Hello? Who are you?"

Groaning and coughing, the woman bends over slightly, "Hello? Please help me. I-I don't mean any harm."

Standing now, Rythian motions for Tee to lower his bow, who nods and points the bow down, the arrow still notched. Placing his hand on his weapon, he calls to her again, "Who are you?"

The woman coughs again, swaying slightly back and forth. "M-my name is Victoria. Victoria Mila. I-I need some help, please, Sir."

Dropping his hand from his blade, Rythian circles around the crater, towards the woman, with Tee on his heels. Coming closer, he can see her features better. Her shoulder length black hair, a scar from above her eyebrow to just above her lips, her silvery eyes, and her pointed ears, just poking out of her hair. Next he focuses on her stomach wound, silvery-blue blood seeping between her fingers. Reaching out his hand, he goes to touch her wound, but stops short hearing high pitch growling. Looking around for the source, Rythian looks down, seeing a chest moving in front of Victoria, glaring and growling up at him.

"Wilson," Victoria calls softly. The chest looks up at her expectantly. "Enough, Wilson, he is trying to help." Wilson looks down, feeling bad at getting scolded at and moves out of the way, besides Victoria's foot. Victoria smiles slightly, shrugging at Rythian, "He's a bit over protective."

Nodding his head, Rythian turns his head to the side, coughing, "Come, follow me, we have to get out of this smoke." They make their way back to the boat, and back to the Crooked Caber. Climbing on land, Rythian helps Victoria and Wilson out of the boat, as Ravs and Nilsey rush outside. Nodding to Ravs and Nilsey, Rythian says, "Stay here, these guys will help you. I need to go; I have to go kill a scientist."

Turning towards him, Victoria looks at him strangely, as if wanting to ask a question but holding back. She shifts her right hand off of her wound and her left hand onto it, wiping some of the blood off her right hand onto her simple woven white shirt and brown pants. Holding out her right hand, she smiles weakly, "Thank you for saving me, mister…?"

Taking her hand, Rythian nods to her, "Call me, Rythian."


	3. CH2: Mistress Owl and Mistress Dragon

**I own nothing except OC Victor Ncazgla**

**A/N...**

**Hiya! Back again. Sorry it took so long.**

**I did not claim Sulta as an OC, because the Ender Queen belongs to the yogscast. I just used the Draconic world for 'End' and used it as a name, so the character is a bit easier to use.**

**Sorry, it's kinda short**

**Warning: Use of guns, mild use of language, blood, implied murder, owls, and Endermen**

* * *

In Victor's life, he has faced many who would seek to stop his evil. He has fought and crushed the entire Silver Order—his dear sister's pet guardians; he has killed King Tyth the 18th—the last dragon ruler; whole kingdoms fell before his machines and the Taint. However, none of that matters at the moment, because Victor Ncazgla is at the wrong end of an angry woman and a blunderbuss.

Smiling nervously he raises his hands in surrender as Lomadia pushes the blunderbuss more into his neck. "Who are you?" she demands, her finger rubbing against the trigger.

Victor chuckles nervously, "Take it easy. No need in me losing a head." '_Shit. I can't grab my sword or else this crazy woman will blow my head off…'_ He thinks to himself, trying to formulate a plan in his head.

"Who are you?" She demands again, her voice firm. With a fluttering of wings, a large round owl lands on her shoulder. Glaring at Victor the owl mutters into Lomadia's ear. Her eyes widen, glazing over as she lowers her Blunderbuss slightly. Victor uses this opportunity to grab his sword; but just as his fingers wrap around the hilt, the owl squawks loudly, waking Lomadia. She fires off a shot, clipping Victor in the left shoulder as he pulls out the sword with his right hand, taking to the air. Purple blood drips from the gunshot wound, falling to the ground, burning a hole into it. As he zigzags through the air, Lomadia takes another shot, missing.

Victor flies away from the jungle island, heading into the snowy mainland. He flew until he could no longer hold his sword and crashed into the snow, purple blood pooling under him, burning into the ground. He laid there for some time, his eyes opening when he heard the crunching of snow. Looking up the long legs of the Enderman, he smirks, "Come to end me, Enderman?"

"Cute," a definite female voice said. The Enderman moves to the side and a woman walks forward. An abnormally tall woman looks down at him. The very air around her shifts, as if she was teleporting by just standing there. Pushing her ornate robe sleeve back, she leans down picking him up with one hand. Looking at her face, Victor's jaw drops slightly; an incredibly beautiful face looks back at him. Soft, round face, high cheek bones, and generally soft features; purple eyes dart across his face, a few locks of black hair with silver highlights, fall across her face.

Closing his mouth, Victor raises his eyebrows, "Have you come to end me?" The woman smirks, letting go, letting drop back into the snow. Grabbing his sword, he stands up, pointing the tip of the blade at her. Smirking, she dashes forward, elbowing him in the nose. He screams, dropping the sword, gripping his nose. She teleports, grabbing the sword before it can reach the ground. She points the tip at his neck, lifting his chin upwards.

"My, you are a strange one. Who are you?" The woman asks, tilting her head to the side.

Victor smirks, "It seems all the ladies are asking me that today." He goes to stand, but the woman presses the blade closer, forcing him to sit and look up at her. "Who are you?"

The woman thinks for a moment before smiling, "You can call me Sulta, Mr.…?"

"Ncazgla. Victor Ncazgla. Now what do you want?"

"Well Mr. Ncazgla, you do know you're wounded. My Enderman found you and alerted me to your presence. I was just on my way to . . . visit an old friend and I thought you could use some aid."

Victor looks from his shoulder to the blade and back to Sulta, "And do you always help strange men by pointing a sword at their throats?"

Sulta shrugs, "I don't know. Do you always greet women by pointing a sword at them?" Victor opens his mouth to respond, but he closes it, smirking slightly, clearly defeated. Sulta smirks, withdrawing the blade, plunging the tip into the snow. Victor struggles to his feet his eyes dancing across her face. Sulta jerks her head to the side, "Come, Mr. Ncazgla. I suppose my friend can wait another day." She holds out a hand to him.

Victor takes his sword and sheaths it, reaching out for her hand, taking it. "Mm, smooth."

Sulta smirks, "Flatterer." The Endermen teleport away first, soon followed by Victor and Sulta; they teleport away from civilization and deeper into the wilderness, far away from prying eyes.


End file.
